1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to educational devices, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved learning board which enables the enhanced understanding of geometrical configuration and coloration association.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of educational devices is well known in the prior art. As may be appreciated, these devices are generally directed at particular age or mental aptitude groups. It is desirable in the implementation of such games that a ready grasping of the purpose of such a tool be understood both by the instructor and by the individuals receiving the instruction. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,006,541 to Miller includes a training device wherein a portable storage container includes a plurality of cards positionable exteriorly of said storage container on pegs for the education and communication of the information positioned on said cards. The Miller device is of a more cumbersome and limited nature in the teaching of visual and spatial relationships of varying configurations and colorations.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,734 to Rich sets forth a board including a plurality of openings positioned therein for the orientation of pre-selected pegs therein wherein series of openings and associated pegs are of comparable colorations for educational purposes. Application for Braille indicia are also set forth. The present invention diverges from the Rich teaching in that there is a three part association of geometrical shapes, varying colorations of said shapes, and a pre-selected number of said shapes to be arranged on the pegs of the board of the instant invention. Furthermore the random selection of the aforenoted shapes and colorations tends to enhance the interest of the intended trainees utilizing the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,204,343 to Brooks sets forth a spelling aid for the education of individuals wherein various cards are associated with various pockets on a board for the spelling of intended words.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,221,061 to Settle utilizes an alphabetical teaching game for the composing of words including structural deviations among the various portions of the alphabet for instruction to the trainees of such devices. The scope and object of the instant invention are clearly at a variance with this device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,515,566 to Sprague uses a flip-card apparatus which may include Braille symbols for the teaching of spelling and the like.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new improved educational device which addresses both the problems of geometrical association, color association, and understanding of the counting system as it relates to the association of such shapes and colorations and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.